


And I-oop

by ShiranuiFion17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranuiFion17/pseuds/ShiranuiFion17
Summary: When no one expected it.(Oneshot)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	And I-oop

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these charaters.

No one could be more prepared for the surprise that it yet to come. To be honest, no one expected it to come from their ecstatic middle blocker, Hinata. Who would when he seemingly expels flowers and sunshine whenever you’re around him? Who would when he curses, it’s usually the typical ‘dammit’ and nothing else? Who would when you go to his household, he has a puppy of a sister, flamboyant father and honeydew of a mother?

No one did.

The third years had graduated and now Ennoshita is team captain with Tanaka as vice-captain. Inter High was just two months away and they were hard at work, perfecting their serves and receiving. Nishinoya had been over the moon when a first year joined, saying that he wanted to play as libero, hence making him the feral libero’s favorite kouhai. Hinata had bounced around the first years, getting to know them in his own way. Kageyama had tried and failed to smoothen his facial expressions. All in all, it was a regular day for them. 

Until it wasn’t. 

The Karasuno High was just having their ten-minute break after hours of squabbling using their favorite sport. Coach Ukai has been proud and satisfied of their digs and bumps and Takeda-sensei had clapped enthusiastically. Ennoshita watched them all with a proud yet fond expression as he watches the puzzle pieces come together. Especially now that the problematic second years seems to have come to a consensus and dial down their bickering. 

They all watched tiredly as Hinata and Kageyama bicker amongst themselves when a loud chime could be heard. They all turned to see an orange phone vibrating and ringing besides their snarky middle blocker Tsukishima and nervous pinch server Yamaguchi on the bench. 

As the pinch server take a huge gulp of his water bottle, the snarky teen watched Hinata ran towards him and scooped up the ringing phone, but Tsukishima had read the caller ID and smirked. 

“Shrimpy, you still call your father ‘DADDY’?” Tsukishima said with his usual taunting tone and smirking expression. Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed out loud and some of the first years snickered. Kageyama grinned and Yachi took a cautious step forward, preparing to stop a seemingly inevitable fight. But Hinata didn’t screech like he would usually do. 

He stared at Tsukishima as he happily answers the phone, “Hi Kenma!” Tsukishima’s eyes went wide and Yamaguchi choked on his drink. 

The vice-principal received reports about students and teachers hearing screaming and crying inside the volleyball court.


End file.
